Inerasable Scars
by Kaiyouu
Summary: [AU, Completed] A Sango X Miroku love story. Sango manages to cope with her difficult life. But when the death of her only family member comes to reality, all she could do was run……into the arms of the one man she loves.
1. An Abysmal Experience

**Author's Notes**: A Sango X Miroku love story. I'm an all-out Inu/Kag fan, and all I thought I could write was about that hot-headed couple. But then a shot of inspiration ran through me, and I just couldn't keep this in my head forever, and had to type it out. Ok…don't kill me for starting another story….I know I have to finish my other ones…..but this will do for now, right? Heh he…..

**Summary**: A Sango X Miroku love story. Sango manages to cope with her difficult life. But when the death of her only family member comes to reality, all she could do was run……into the arms of the one man she loves. 

_ These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase _

- My Immortal, Evanescence 

**Revised: ****5/7/04******

** Inerasable Scars **

**By Kaiyouu**

** Part One: An Abysmal Experience **

Sango felt all fresh and renewed. She just had a long workout at the nearby dojo. Every time she works out, she vents all of her frustration to the punching bags. Her magnificent aptitude at martial arts was put to good use. It may seem like a very aggressive behavior, but she had to make it all go away, at least for a little while. Everyone would want to get away from reality sometime. 

She tied her hair into a high ponytail hastily and grabbed her keys as she exited her apartment. She walked to the nearby grocery store as she grabbed some treats and paid for them at the counter. She started her car as she punched the digits on her cell phone and brought it to her ear. 

"_Miroku__ Yamamoto here_…"

"Miroku--" She started as she felt herself cut off in place of the recorded voice. 

"--_-I am currently not available. Please leave a message and an accessible number where I can reach you at a more respectable time. However, if you're the lady of my dreams named Sango-chan_…" She clicked to end the call as she smiled. That Miroku, he was going to get himself in trouble from his boss at work with a message like that. 

She decided to call him later and drove off to the direction of the hospital. 

She felt herself tense as the smell of alcohol and antibiotics reached her nose. Even though this was not the first time, unforgettable, yet unwanted memories flooded through her mind once again. 

This very same unnerving smell was present when she talked to her father for the very last time. Her father had passed away after a failed surgery. This time, her younger brother Kohaku was undergoing the same surgery conditions, only that he still kept strong. 

She lost her only other parent at an age so young that she couldn't even walk yet. Her mother had died of an incurable sickness. The only one left was her brother Kohaku. A middle aged woman decided to take her and Kohaku in and took care of them for some time. The woman taught Sango martial arts at the dojo. Kohaku had respiratory problems and couldn't participate in those activities as often as her sister could.

Finally, when Sango was of age, the woman let those two go off on their own. The woman wasn't exactly what you would call a mother, but more of an older friend. They left each other with remorse and went on with their own lives. 

The hospital brought her painful memories. She didn't think she could bare it all the time. She put up a strong front. However, on the inside, she was hurting over and over again. She had fed herself lies that Kohaku was going to live through it and possibly live longer than her. 

But that wishful thinking got out of the way as she saw reality once again. Kohaku was dying. He was still acting normally and cheerfully. But his physical appearance told her otherwise. His face was pale and didn't have the rosy tints to his cheeks like he usually had. Even Kohaku himself knew he was dying soon. 

She knew that Kohaku wasn't afraid of dying. But she was _scared. _She was scared of him leaving _her_. She didn't want to be all alone. She was going to face the pain of seeing another one of her loved ones leave her. And she didn't want that to happen _again_. 

She walked through the white corridors to find her destination. A familiar room crept into view. Then she stopped abruptly. Something was wrong. Fear seized her stomach like a cramp. Her eyes widened in horror. No, it couldn't be. 

Kohaku's room was filled with doctors and nurses. Nurses scrambled about for the right equipment as the doctor hastily checked the boy's fading pulse. The doctor pushed the two pads onto Kohaku's chest. His body flung upwards from the force of the shock, then hung limply. The doctor yelled to the nurse to bring the machine a notch higher as he brought the pads onto his unresponsive body once again. 

Unshed tears were brimming at her eyes. 

_No. _

She watched helplessly as her brother's body hung limp every time he got shocked. The doctor then nodded his head softly as the line on the machine went straight indicating that the patient had no pulse left. He looked at his watch and told the nurse to record the time of the young boy's death. 

_No_. 

This couldn't be happening. She didn't' even get to see his face one last time in his blissful sleep, on how he looked when he was oblivious to the world. She was scared that every time he slept, he might slip away. She had that fear everyday. And now her nightmare came to life. He was going to sleep……forever. 

The doctor came out when he saw the young woman staring without any emotion at Kohaku's lifeless body. "Miss, I'm sorry to say he's gone. Nothing could've saved him. I'm sorry. He was slipping away every day, but he stayed strong and managed to reside in the living a couple more weeks then we have anticipated."

She shook her head forcefully. "Of course he was going to live! Don't expect that he was going to die! You doctors make me sick!"

"Miss…." The doctor stepped forward with a reassuring hand, but stopped when Sango hissed menacingly. 

"No, I refuse to believe he's gone just like that!" She cried out in a strained voice as tears profusely rolled down her cheeks. Her lips were pursed tightly into a frown. 

She jerkily turned to the opposite direction and ran off to the stairs which led to the exit of the hospital. She needed to get away from what the doctor had said. She needed to get away from everything. 

She continued running, regardless of the pouring rain slapping against her. The liquid water had soaked her and made the clothing clung to her like a second skin. But she didn't care. She felt oblivious to everything as she focused on the doctor's words. They kept ringing in her ears over and over again. 

"I'm sorry to say he's gone. Nothing could've saved him. I'm sorry." 

_Nothing could've saved him. _

_I'm sorry._

Sango closed her eyes tightly and ran as hard as she could. She had no idea on where exactly she was running to. But right now, she didn't care. It wasn't fair. He was too young to die. He was only at a tender age of fourteen. 

_It wasn't fair. _

She slowed down as chest fluctuated up and down. She could hear her breathing come out in heavy pants. She had come to a stop right in front of her apartment, but she didn't notice. Her hand closed into a tight fist and banged it against the cool, hard wall. "It's not fair!" She choked out. 

"You're supposed to save him!" Her voice was cracked. She slowly slid down onto the ground. She started sobbing as fresh tears mixed with the rainwater. Her mascara was smeared messily from the rain and her tears. 

She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to be all alone again. She brought her fist against the cool cement once again as she thought of her own selfishness. She hugged herself, not caring that her knuckles were red and bleeding from the force of the impact against the solid surface. 

She knew that nothing could save him anymore. So shouldn't she be more grateful that he didn't have to face any more pain? He was free from the harsh and cruel world, while she was stuck by herself. 

She felt her insides ache from the running. Her heart felt shattered. It felt like it was shattered to many little pieces and no one could pick them all up to put them back altogether again. "I-I'm all alone again……….there's no one else………."

"But you have me." 

Sango felt someone hover over her as a familiar deep masculine voice rung through her ears. She turned around and immediately recognized who he was. She flung herself at him as she continued crying abundantly. He embraced her despite the fact that he was getting soaked as well.

"Shhhh Sango, tell me what's wrong. It's not everyday you see a strong woman breaking down like this." Although he knew what had happened, it would be better if she told him herself. He would help her through it. He may have not been there for her when she was young, but now he would. 

"Oh Miroku, it's K-kohaku, he's gone…" He embraced her, hoping that it would console her for the time being. They needed to get out of the rain or they'll get sick. A sick Sango undergoing a deep depression wouldn't be too good. 

He carried her bridal style to the apartment that they shared. As he got to their floor on the elevator, he fumbled for his keys in his pocket, while trying to keep Sango in his arms. He searched for the right key besides the key chains and all the other different shaped keys. He inserted the correct key into the keyhole, turned, and pushed. He closed the door behind him as he carried a half-sleeping Sango to her room. 

"Change out of your clothes. You'll get sick if you don't." Sango didn't have the strength to argue back that she wouldn't get sick that easily, so she just obeyed and stripped herself as Miroku walked out closing the door behind him. 

He went to his own room and changed himself. He went out to the living room as he sat himself lazily on the couch and exhaled a big breath. Sango came out a minute later in a light pink robe with a small towel on her head. 

Miroku opened his arms wide as she sat on his lap eagerly. He helped her dry her hair and used it to dry his own. He settled the towel down on the coffee table as he just sat contently with her. 

Then Miroku become aware of something he failed to notice before. He brought Sango's right hand to his face. Her knuckles were red and swollen. Blood was still seeping out from the damaged skin. She winced as he touched the wounds lightly with his fingertip. Her wounds were still fresh. 

He got up soundlessly from the couch and brought the delicate woman in his arms to the bathroom. She made a small sound of protest but didn't do anything further when he didn't respond.

When they reached the bathroom, he laid her on the soft, fluffy toilet lid. He took the first aid kit and placed it next to him as he went down on his knees for more support. The first aid kit was quite bigger than the usual small one since Sango always seemed to have injuries which vary from nicks and cuts to long gashes caused by dangerous katanas.

Miroku dabbed some alcohol on her knuckles as she winced and bit her bottom lip from the noxious feeling. The stinging effect soon faded away as Miroku put bandages around her palm and knuckles. 

"_A-arigato_ Miroku." 

"_Aiya_ Sango. You always get hurt no matter what the occasion is. When can I ever leave you alone?" He said in a playful voice. She didn't answer him. 

He sighed inwardly as he brought her to the living room again. Sango sat comfortably on Miroku's lap as neither one spoke. 

Miroku decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "Hey, do you want to talk about it?" Sango snuggled closer to his chest as she hesitantly nodded. Then she spoke in a dry, low voice. "Kohaku……..was a strong boy. He wasn't afraid to die. But I was scared of him leaving me. I didn't want to be alone anymore." She started sobbing again as fresh new tears strolled down her face. Miroku rocked her gently and used his thumb to wipe the salty tears away from her blotchy red eyes. 

"You forget that I'm still here, love." Sango managed to give him a warm smile despite her tear-streamed face. "Of course, you're here. It's just that Kohaku was my only family left…" She choked out as she frowned again. 

"I understand, but just know that I'm here for you and always will be. Got that?" He lifted her chin up and she nodded warmly. 

Kohaku was a big part of her life. Therefore the loss of Kohaku was a great blow to her. She needed time to grieve for her brother's death. He had planned to propose to her sometime next month. But that wouldn't be fair to her. She needed time. And he would wait. 

He would wait for her. 

**_Ring ring. Ring ring_**_. _

_"Moshi moshi, Kagome Higurashi speaking."_A chirpy, vivacious voice from the other line could be heard. 

"Kagome…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as the voice cut him off. 

_"Ah, Miroku-sama!__ So good to talk to you. It's been awhile. How are you and Sango-chan?"_

"I'm fine. It's just….Kohaku. He…."

There was a slight pause. Then, "_Oh my gosh, is Sango-chan alright? How is she? Do you need me to come over_?" The extremely happy voice awhile ago changed to an overprotective best friend-mode kind of voice. 

"It's alright Kagome-sama. She's sleeping right now. She just needs some time to herself for now. But if you have time, do you think you can come sometime tomorrow and see her? I think some female company would do. A male like me don't exactly have the skills to heal her completely."

_"Of course I have time. Anything for Sango-chan. And Miroku-sama, can you please drop the sama and just call me Kagome? We've known each other for two years now. Surely, you can drop the formalities." _

He chuckled. "I will if you do the same for my name, Kagome."

_"Alright Miroku."_ Then a gruff voice was heard over the line. _"Oi Kagome, who are you talking to that's making you so yippy and giggly?"_ A loud painful cry was followed afterward. _"Oi, what'd you have to go and do that for?!"_

_"Sorry Miroku. That was just an insensitive, rude puppy. -- Hey who you calling a puppy?!-"_

He smiled. Those two always did have a weird way of showing their love for one another. "I won't bother you two for now. Goodbye Kagome." He put the phone on its receiver before Kagome could respond. 

As he walked to the kitchen, he stopped by her bedroom and peeked inside. She was sleeping soundly and had a tranquil look on her face although evidence of her tears still marked her features. She was unmindful of the world and that takes a whole lot off her shoulders. He closed the door silently and made his way to the kitchen. 

He took out a can of beer from the fridge. A can or two wouldn't get him drunk. He snapped open the can as he poured the drink down his mouth and made a sound of contentment that said that it satisfied his thirst. 

He started to think. Thinking wasn't very good for a person's mind. But he needed it right now. Sango is actually a very fragile person. She may appear to be all tough and make people think that nothing can bring her down. But deep inside, she was hurting. He knew what she was going through. 

It's hard dealing with life. He had to go through a similar process that of Sango's. His young mother had died from cancer when he was only six. She was truly a parent to Miroku, so he had gone into depression when he learned that he could no longer see his mother anymore.

His father was a bit more of a different case. He had run off with another woman not too long after his mother passed away. He had to live with his uncle, Mushin. His uncle wasn't exactly a bad caretaker. The major flaw in him was that he was a drunkard. All he did was drink, drink and _drink_. And not to mention, _sleep_. 

But he taught Miroku the good and bad things in life. He told Miroku that his father abandoned him 'cause the old fool couldn't take care of his only son and wanted to travel around. Miroku knew that Mushin wasn't telling the truth and that he only wanted the best for him. He knew that his father ran away with another woman. 

He didn't loath his father though. Even though he abandoned him to Mushin, he didn't hate him. But then he doesn't call refer to him as 'father' no more. He refers to him with his first name instead. 

Mushin took care of Miroku until he was old enough to go on his own. By that time, Mushin was old. He became bald and fatter. And he became sick with a disease. He still drinks even though the doctor told him otherwise.

His life had been hell. But now Sango entered his life. She made him forget about his own foul experiences and all he could think about was her. 

They had been dating for over two years now. Ever since he first laid eyes on her at college, he could never take them away from her. Let's just say he was quite a player at that time and was blatant about his playboy manifestation and antics. Sango was the type to avoid people like him, but that made him attracted to her all the same. And he never laid another bad hand on another woman but Sango. 

He used all his charms on her. It was difficult. But he liked a challenge. She was untouched by his looks and words. 

He wondered on how she could've put such a strong exterior. She had built a shield around herself. His heart ached when she heard her words to tell him to stay away from her. 

**Flashback **

"Just stay away from me. I will never be your girlfriend. Men like you, love to break hearts!" She cried out. Then she lowered her voice. "And my heart can't take any more pain than it had already now…." She put a hand to her mouth abruptly as she stopped herself. 

"I said too much…just _go away_!" She ran away from him as he stood still. She had the very same sadness in her eyes when he had first saw her. 

**End flashback**

But that didn't stop him from being with her. He wanted to know what was actually causing her so much pain. 

One day, he managed to bet with her and her stubborn pride. And in the end, she lost. Of course, she didn't think he would've won, or she would've have never bet in the first place. She had promised that if he won, she would give him a chance. A chance to win her heart. 

That night, he took her out to dinner and swept her away with his manly charms. By the way she had blushed prettily multiple times during that evening, it didn't seem she hated him as she had said. 

She allowed him to take her out on dates, go to movies, take her out for a nice stroll in the beach, and all that romantic stuff. She had loved it. He had seen it in her eyes. He memorized the way the magenta pools of her eyes had seemed to glitter from happiness. And he was happy too. He couldn't be any happier.

After one year and a half of dating, she had finally agreed letting him move in with her, paying in his half of the share. Living with the love of his life was wonderful. He got to see her every morning and night. And she would appear in his mind too often when he was at work. 

He was having a content life. And he planned to leave it that way. 

_ I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along _

**Author's Note: **This is when I ask the loving readers to review. Review! It means so much to me on how you think about it. Review! I revised this a bit. But I think I still need a beta reader for this…Oh yea, by the way, review please!


	2. Heal My Wounds

**Author's Note: **I finally finished this chapter. There might be grammatical errors, but I'll get them fixed as soon as I have a beta reader. Does anybody want to be my beta? Heh he. Btw, the spacing's totally messed up. I can't reloading it, but it wouldn't work. ¬.¬

I feel totally ecstatic that **Lady Penguin **reviewed _and_ is going to put my story on her website. .; I love her stories! Go read them! Now go enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Ah, the usual dreaded disclaimer, nobody really bothers to read this anyways. But, as you know, I don't own Inuyasha. There, I said it.

* * *

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

- Easier to Run, Linkin Park

* * *

**Inerasable Scars **

**By Kaiyouu**

**Part Two: Heal My Wounds **

****

****

****

"Who was that Kagome?" He said, although he had a vague idea of who it might have been.

"If that was Kouga, I swear I'll fucking rip him to pieces. He knows that you're mine."

"Calm down Inuyasha. It was only Miroku." She sighed at his possessiveness of her.

"What happened?" He asked, sensing that something important had indeed happened at Miroku's and swatted the nonsense about Kouga away for later.

"It's Kohaku…..Sango-chan is in a deep state of depression." Kagome said sadly. Inuyasha knew exactly what she was talking about. They both knew that this day would come. Kohaku didn't look as well as he did when they visited him a week ago. And now, he's actually gone.

"So, do you want to go over to them right now?" She shook her head in response. "She needs some time by herself and to be with Miroku for awhile." She smiled at him. He could be very understanding at times like these.

"Ah good, you're smiling. I was afraid you were going to break down and start those killer waterworks on me." He smirked at her.

She picked up a pillow from the couch she was previously sitting on and threw it at him. She stuck a tongue at him. "Stupid puppy." She squealed when she was abruptly carried up bridal style. Seconds later, she ended up facing the pink ceiling of her bedroom and a very evil puppy grinning at her.

That was when the tickling marathon had begun. "I-Inuyasha! S-stop it!" She managed to cry out in between laughs. She held her stomach for dear life as her poor abdomen took the pain of the tickle torture. Inuyasha didn't stop, not until she gave up.

"D-don't think I'm going to give up so easily, puppy-dog!" But she had a sudden quick change of mind as his torturous hands wandered to other sensitive places. She laughed harder and choked out a broken down answer. "O-ok! I-I give! I give! Stop it already!" Her breathing came out in heavy pants as her chest fluctuated up and down.

Suddenly, she felt warm lips collide with her own. She responded easily to the passionate kiss. Soon they broke apart from the lack of air, but they were still scantily inches away from each other. "Good to see that my _koishi_ has learned her place." He nudged her nose affectionately.

"Well puppy dog, I don't think I'm through with you yet." She said seductively as he bent down for another breathtaking kiss.

* * *

Sango opened her eyes to find herself in her bedroom. Bright rays had crept through the window and lighted everything in the room. She averted her gaze to the soundless digital clock. The digits read that it was a bit over noon. She must have been really tired to oversleep. She rose from the bed as she remembered the events that had happened yesterday.

_Kohaku….._

She felt the need to cry again. The wounds to her heart were still fresh and raw. A tear rolled mid way down her cheek. Before the salty tear could go any further, she wiped it away with her finger.

She refused to cry. It was hard not to. But she had to try. Besides, what would the crying do?

After she stretched her arms and legs, she walked to the bathroom to prepare for a long, hot shower.

She stripped herself and went under the shower head. She adjusted the knobs to the right temperature. Warm water sprayed at her body. She squeezed the bottle a little too hard, and a big blob of ivory shampoo came into her palm. She massaged it onto her hair and let it wash away.

Even in the shower, she couldn't rid of the thought of him. Haunting memories of her lost brother started to come back to her. She really didn't want to cry. It made her feel weak and vulnerable. It made her feel pathetic.

She couldn't help it. In the end, she shed her tears once again.

Awhile later after she came out of the steamy bathroom, she found Miroku sitting on the couch all dressed up with a mug of coffee in his hand. He looked at her when he noticed her presence. He smiled. "Care to join me?"

She smiled back. Although Miroku frowned a bit when he noticed that her smile was one of those heart-melting smiles she usually gave him. It was _fake_. Not to mention, her eyes were red and puffy.

She had been crying again.

Miroku felt remorse and guilt spread through him. How could anyone have to face this much pain? It just wasn't fair. But that was life. Life wasn't fair.

Sango felt herself break down once again. Miroku grabbed a tissue box from the coffee table and sat close to her.

It was hard for Sango, especially when she was like this. It was difficult to get Sango this upset. And if Sango is breaking down like this, then her heart was hurting ten times more than what it looked like.

Miroku hugged her tightly as he whispered comforting words in hopes of consoling her.

* * *

****

The next few days were spent with Miroku staying home with Sango as she cried in her room with Miroku comforting her.

On the day of the funeral, Sango hadn't cried at all. She was still hurting inside, but she didn't show it. Her heart felt like it was drained of blood as she saw his coffin being literally lowered six feet under.

Sango has finally stopped her weeping, but that didn't mean that her sorrow has gone.

On a warm summer morning, the couple was found sitting in the living room. There was a comfortable silence between them. Then she spoke. "You know, you don't have to stay with me. If you don't go to work, your boss will fire you. You didn't go for a week now. Surely, he knows you're not sick. He knows you too well."

Miroku smiled. "I'm one of his best employees. He won't risk firing me. I know him too well." She smiled back.

"Thank you Miroku, for being there for me. It means a lot to me."

"Sango, there's no need to thank me. I love you, and I would do anything just to get you happy again."

"I love you too Miroku." He embraced her in a warm hug. They stayed like that for awhile, and then they broke apart. Sango opened her mouth as if to say something, but then she closed it again.

Then she decided to speak again. "Miroku, it has been awhile since you moved in with me. And we had our separate rooms. I respected you for giving me some space and time. But…." Miroku knew where this was going.

She spoke again after fiddling around with the hem of her shirt, which was rare. Sango never showed her anxiety. A slight blush crept up to her cheeks. "Miroku, can we share a bedroom?"

He smiled at her. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked when she blushed. "Of course, Sango. But may I ask why now?"

"I-I don't want to feel alone…..I'm afraid." Miroku felt himself frown a bit. A person like Sango never admits they are afraid. But he knew how fragile she really was, like any other human being.

He decided to put some humor into the tension. "Now that we share a room, my hands can go anywhere they want, _ne_?" He smirked.

Her eyes widened. She hadn't thought about that……

He chuckled. "We'll talk about that later on. Kagome and Inuyasha are going to come over in a while. You make yourself comfortable while I move my stuff into your room, since you stole the bigger bed and room."

She laughed. "It isn't my fault that this is my apartment before you moved in."

"_Hai, hai_ mistress." He walked to his room to start packing.

She lifted herself up from the couch and walked to the kitchenette. As she got some tea ready, she thought about Kohaku. It wouldn't be too long when she would have to attend his funeral. She couldn't help but flinch at that thought.

Images of Kohaku's lifeless body came back to haunt her mind. She remembered how it started pouring when she ran out of the hospital. It was quite ironic how the weather had reflected her feelings right then. She smiled ruefully.

But she felt better when she remembered that Miroku was with her. He would be there for her. And she knew that.

Whenever she closed her eyes, even for a moment, an image of her love would pop up and invade her mind.

She remembered when she had first met him. She remembered the way he looked when she first laid eyes on him. His violet eyes were always so easy to get lost into. His shoulder-length hair was tied up into a small ponytail.

And his smile. His smile was so hard to forget. His white teeth didn't shine ridiculously like the ones superstars had. It was just white. Whenever he smiled, it made her lift the corners of her own mouth and smile right back.

She had a boyfriend before, at her senior year in high school. But she was still naïve at that time. She had thought she was in love, but found her heart break when she witnessed him passionately kiss a cheerleader.

She couldn't get over that, but her heart mended slowly back into place when she met Kagome Higurashi and her boyfriend, Inuyasha Tashio at Tokyo University. Even though she had her best friend Kagome, her heart felt incomplete.

And that was when Miroku came into her life. She met him in her third year in college. He wouldn't stop trying to get to know her ever since. She tried to make him go away, but he was just as obstinate as her.

She just knew he was one those playboys. Those kinds of men didn't care about a woman's heart. Those men would just treat them like a toy, not caring if they break. And when they do, they would just find a new one to break.

However, he was different. She let him sweep her away with those romantic evenings and make her feel like a woman. She let herself love again. And she had fallen in love with Miroku.

She reminisced one of the times when she had coincidentally found him drunk at a bar. She smiled as she remembered the amusing events that happened there.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback **

"Oh my god……Miroku put back your pants on!" Sango cried out loud as Miroku continued singing shamelessly while standing on top of an unoccupied table. Unfortunately, people stopped dancing and stared at the crazy drunken man. Some girls were even hooting for him as guys just laughed their heads off.

Sango couldn't help but stifle a laugh as she saw what Miroku was wearing. On the back of his boxers, it clearly said…"Momma's Boy" in deep bold lettering. But she shook that thought off. This was not a time to be laughing with the crowd. She needed to help Miroku get out of this mess. Fast.

He swung his pants around in a wild-like manner as it landed in a heap nearby. He proceeded to sing mindlessly. After struggling with his weight, she got him off the table as Miroku swayed a bit to this side and that side.

"Hey Sango, why don't you sing with me? It's fun, you should try it."

Miroku started singing again. "We've lost it all! Nothing lasts forever! I'm sorry, I can't be perfect!" Sango winced at the loudness of his voice. Gods, she made a mental note to never let a drunken Miroku sing. Never ever.

She grabbed Miroku's pants from the floor and slung it over her other unoccupied shoulder and dragged him out the door. Fortunately, her car was parked not too far and she somehow managed to drag him in the Porsche convertible.

"S-Sango, y-you know, you look beautiful tonight." Sango couldn't help but blush. She shook her head again. He says comments like this all the time, so why should this time be any different? Oh Gods, she felt like she was in high school all over again.

"You know Sango. I can't seem to get you off my mind lately. I keep thinking about you. But I'm not sure why though." Sango looked at the man who put all his weight on her shoulder. She softened considerably. Did he really mean that?

All of a sudden, a familiar feeling rested on her backside.

All thoughts about an honest Miroku flew out the window. But then again, he was, after all, drunk. She resisted the temptation to slap him. But, when her eyes found the drunkard again, he was snoring lightly. Sango's face lightened. Maybe, this would be the one chance where he could get away with the grope, just this once.

As she finished hauling Miroku in the car, she wiped off sweat on her brow. He would get his own car back tomorrow. But boy, he was going to get a one hell of a hangover tomorrow morning. And god, thank goodness, he stopped singing!

**End Flashback**

* * *

****

****

She heard the buzzer ring and went to answer it. She punched the intercom as a feminine voice spoke from it. She quickly recognized the worried voice and let them in.

When she did, she felt someone nearly tackle her with a bear hug. "Sango-chan! Oh it's so good to see you! I was so worried, maybe I should've come visit sooner."

"Kagome-chan, I'm fine. And- oh, hey Inuyasha." Inuyasha did a small wave but grunted when he felt someone's elbow jam into his stomach.

"Oi! What'd you have to go and do that for? I did nothing wrong!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome.

"You could've at least say something other than your small hand motions. They're hardly noticeable."

Sango smiled. They haven't changed a bit. They still had their arguing habits. But that made them both seem more like a couple.

"You two want to come in?" Kagome blushed and dragged Inuyasha in with her.

Sango led them to a table set near the kitchenette where a tray of tea and cups lay before them. They sat down and Sango poured them each a cup of green tea.

Neither touched their hot tea. Kagome cut right down to the chase. "Alright Sango-_chan_, how about we go for a trip to the mall today? Besides I haven't been to the mall for quite a while from the work that's been holding me back."

Kagome didn't give time for Sango to answer as she grabbed her arm and went to her room to change. But, along the way, they bumped into Miroku.

"Ah Kagome, how have you've been?" She responded happily as she pushed Sango into her room to change. Inuyasha came into view behind Kagome as he greeted Miroku in his usual way.

As soon as Sango came out Kagome grabbed her arm. "See you later Inuyasha, Miroku! Don't worry about me stealing your car Inuyasha, we're taking Sango's car. We'll be back for dinner!"

There was a thud signaling their departure.

Inuyasha slapped a hand to his face. "Oh God, I don't think I'll ever understand Kagome. During the whole car ride, she snapped at me telling me to shut my big mouth in case I say anything wrong. Then she yells at me for being so quiet. And now she's in one of her super-happy moods." He shook his head in disbelief.

Miroku chuckled then slapped a hand to his friend's back. "My man, you have a lot to learn about women."

"I won't have to. She's the one woman in my life."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, how was that? I was writing some scenes in here over and over again because I thought it didn't fit. Glad that I can get this chapter out. The next chapter won't come out til a bit later on. You're probably wondering what 'a bit' means. I have all the Regents and exit exams coming up. Review! Oh yeah, by the way, don't forget to review! .


	3. Take My Breath Away

**Author's Notes: Oh my god, this is so short, BUT it is the last chapter of this story. I think I need to fix some of the time arrangements, but I'll do that later on. All that counts is, that this is the end. And I hope you enjoyed this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't' think I need to write this anymore…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inerasable Scars**

**Part Three: Take My Breath Away**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shopping have always brightened their moods. Now was a great example of it. The two girls were laughing and joking around with each other, while behind them stood two irritated men with enormous filled shopping bags keeping their hands busy.

Inuyasha and Miroku had decided to go with them to the mall since they had nothing better to do. But boy, they just had to be reminded of women's shopping habits.

By the end of the day, all their feet hurt from all the walking.

Kagome decided to shut the guys' moaning voices up by making an announcement of her own. She turned to face them all and clapped her hands together. "Say, let's go to that restaurant near the beach. I heard it has a great view of the ocean." She said happily.

"Sounds like a great idea Kagome." Miroku turned to Sango for her approval. She nodded in return.

"So then let's go. I'm starving!" Inuyasha emphasized that fact with the guttural growling that was emitting from his stomach.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The two couples sat at different tables. The waiter had brought Sango and Miroku to their table first. Then Kagome requested to be brought away from the couple, but also to be seated outside near the beach. The waiter complied and grabbed a couple more menus to seat the couple.

Kagome sat across from Inuyasha. She looked out to the beach. The waves were crashing to the shore, but were forced to flow back towards the ocean, in a continuous pattern. She averted her gaze to the full moon. Inuyasha had his eyes on her the whole entire time.

"This is a great place for Sango and Miroku. It's so romantic here." She sighed blissfully.

 Inuyasha took her hands into his and said gently, "You know, you look beautiful in the moonlight." It seemed as he haven't heard her previous comment.

She smiled at him without blushing. She gazed at him, noticing how his silver hair glowed like the moon shining upon them. His amber eyes were staring right back into her deep blue ones. "And you're my cute little puppy." She stood up a bit from her chair and tapped his noise lightly.

He emitted a playful, low growl from his chest. "You're not going to get away from that, calling me a puppy."

She laughed lightly. "Oh yeah? Well, what're you going to do about that, hm?"

"Oh just you wait till tonight. I'll have my revenge on you in no time. Just you wait." His voice was husky and gave out a hint of playfulness. He smirked at her shocked reaction.

.

.

.

.

Sitting a few tables away, Sango looked around for Kagome and Inuyasha. When she saw the two disappear behind a large plant that was blocking her view, she sighed silently and turned to look out to the beach.

Miroku watched his lover gaze at the scenic landscape. He had to admit, it was a nice view, just as Kagome had said. But, the woman before him was stunningly beautiful. Her hair was let down and the warm ocean breeze blew a few strands into her face. He took them away from her face and tucked them behind her ears.

Sango looked at him questioningly. "I couldn't see your gorgeous face." She couldn't help but redden at his comment.

The waiter took this moment to take their orders. The dinners came after a little while. When they finished their meal, they laid back onto their chairs.

"That was delicious. But Miroku, that meal must have cost a fortune! Kagome never told us about these outrageous prices."

"As long as it satisfies you, then it doesn't matter." He grinned.

"This is such a nice and expensive restaurant. I feel like I dressed a little too casual." She was wearing jeans with a simple t-shirt which accentuated her curves quite nicely.

"No matter what you wear, it's perfect to me." Miroku subconsciously fingered the little velvet box in his pocket. While the girls were shopping in their own little world, he and Inuyasha hung out.

Miroku was talking about a certain topic about women. But when the aggravated hanyou smacked the side of his head for making an inappropriate comment, a thought struck to his head. He had totally forgotten about what today was. He had gone to the jewelry store with Inuyasha and chose a fairly expensive ring, but it was dazzling.  

Inuyasha felt bummed that Miroku was going to be before him, but he wished Miroku the best of luck.

Miroku fingered the little black box once again. He had recited the words that he was going to say in his head over and over again while he was eating. Then he finally stopped, cleared all thoughts from his head and decided to just say it all out, without any memorized lines. He had learned that from his years of experience. Words just fluently came out of his mouth. He wasn't the type to recite them in his head, so why now?

"Sango……do you know what today is?"

She lifted her index finger and put it her chin. She seemed to be in deep thought, but then it hit her. "Today's our anniversary! Oh my god Miroku, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well to be honest, I didn't truly remember it till at the shopping mall," He truthfully admitted.

She frowned that he had forgotten also, but was pleased by his honesty. Suddenly, Miroku stood up from his chair and strolled over to Sango's side. He went on one knee without taking his eyes off of her.  

Sango's eyes widened at the sight. She couldn't believe what was truly happening. He held out the box revealing the beautiful ring inside. She gasped as her mind went haywire as her body stood immobile.

"It's been three years Sango. Will you, Sango Yomiuri, take my hand in marriage?" She wanted to cry again. But this time, it wasn't tears of grief, but tears of happiness. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

She nodded. "Yes!" He smiled as she brought them both up to their feet. She flew her arms around his neck. "Yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you Miroku!" Couples from nearby tables had been watching the scene ever since Miroku went down on his knee. Applauses were heard. Kagome and Inuyasha, fortunately, had seen it also. They went over to them and congratulated the two. 

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilogue **( A short epilogue, heh he. )

.

.

.

** Three Years Later **

She rubbed gently at her corpulent stomach. It was getting rounder by the minute. Under her palm, she felt a small movement.

"Now aren't you quite the violent one. You're not like my usually compassionate husband."

A small child with dark brown hair and violet eyes ran out the back door in hopes of reaching the pregnant woman. He sure did run fast, even with his tiny feet.

"Mama! A monsta is out to gat me. It's 'cary and is out to gat you too." She laughed warmly as he struggled to speak clearly. She spotted his dirty hands that had many colors on them. The boy noticed her suspicious gaze and tried to hide his hands.

"I would help you beat up that monster if I wasn't in this condition. Now where is that scary monster of ours?"

As if on cue, a man who had different colors of paint sloppily plastered on his shirt and face, came over to them. The woman burst into laughter as the young boy looked up to his mother wondering what was so amusing.

The man just sighed. "Must you make fun of your son's masterpiece?"

"Well Miroku, I think you look just fine with all those colors on you." She pecked him on the lips, not bothering to get herself dirty with paint. Miroku's facial expression clearly stated: That's it?

Miroku went to Sango to kiss her again, only this time more deeply. Sango responded without hesitation, but then she felt two slimy hands on her cheeks.

"Ewwwww, Mama looks like Papa now." Sango wondered what that meant, but she then realized the paint, the smug grin on her husband's face and the half-disgusted look on her son's face.

"Go get your Papa! You're Mama is too fat to run, so avenge for me!" Her son complied to her wishes and started chasing after the said man.

Miroku laughed and ran as the boy tried to catch him. Sango cheered him on. Miroku slowed down for the boy to catch up. That was all their son needed to catch the victim. Miroku fell down on the soft grass with the help of his son.

Sango smiled. Miroku made her happy. Her scars had faded and together with her family, she was going to live happily ever after.

They were indeed a happy family.

**The End**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Author's Notes: I'm so happy, I FINISHED a story. I actually completed a multiple-chapter story. I have NEVER done that (that's because I always leave the other ones in the dust as new ones pop up…..¬¬) Even though this was quite short….I still finished it, xD. I might fix it a bit later on. But anyways, all that counts right now, is your wonderful feedback. That's all that takes for me to work on my other stories. **

]


End file.
